The Harry Snape Collection
by Chucky Ray
Summary: A bunch of cute oneshots (sometimes two shots) with Harry Snape and his family as a child since they seem to be the most popular. You guys are absolutely amazing! I can't believe how much positive attention it's getting!
1. Chapter 1

The Dog Show

Harry put his foot to the pedal of the floor of his Power Wheels truck. Cowboy rode in the back with his head down on his paws. That's when all of a sudden Harry's mother walked out into the backyard carrying his baby sister. "Come on Harry, are you ready to go to the zoo?" she asked him while Harry took his foot off the pedal and looked up at her with a humongous grin stretched a crossed his face.

That's when he leapt out of the car and hurried over to her. "Do you have to use the loo or anything before we leave?" she asked him but Harry quickly shook his head and then fixed his glasses by slightly pushing on them back up towards his eyes. "Alright come on then. Your father and brother are already waiting inside the car." She told him while she gestured her head over her shoulder. "All I've got to do now is change Evie and put her inside her car seat." She said before he turned around and ran away.

"Are you coming in with me Cowboy?" Lily asked him but the dog just closed his eyes and remained motionless. "Last chance." She said while slapping her free hand upon her knee but clearly the dog wasn't interested in moving in the slightest bit. "Alright, I guess you'll be stuck in your doghouse until we get back." She told him before the baby girl started to cry. "I know Evie, don't worry. I didn't forget about you." She told her daughter before kissing the top of her head and carrying her back inside the house.

 _…_

Harry rode on top of his father's shoulders while Lily pushed Tobey and Eve inside their strollers. "So son what do you want to see first?" his father inquired.

"The elephants. They're my favorite since they're so big." Harry replied.

"Tobey loves them too." Lily began smiling warmly at him. "He especially loves it when they do tricks at the circus."

"Yeah but the only problem is that they sure do smell." Snape said wrinkling his nose with disgust while they walked over towards the elephant pen.

"I love riding on them." Harry said with a grin while Lily giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry sweetheart but you won't be able to do that today. I still think that it's very dangerous though. You could fall and break your neck." She told him while Snape just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You know what your problem is? You worry too much. They've always got a tight grip on him." He told her while Harry peered in on the elephants and Lily lifted both of her babies up out of their strollers so that they could see as well. Eve continued sucking on her pacifier while Tobey pointed at the very large animals and blew a raspberry. Lily giggled again before kissing the top of his head.

"That's right darling. They do sort of sound like that." She told him.

"So what do you want to see next Harry?" his father asked him.

"Either the lions or tigers." He replied when suddenly the little boy growled and roared like one of the big cats.

"Tobey likes seeing them too. Unfortunately Eve isn't too thrilled about them since whenever they roar they scare her. However she should be alright since she has a dummy in her mouth." Lily said while planting a soft and tender kiss upon her head as well.

"I think that it would be fun working in the circus." Harry began. "I would love to teach the animals how to do all of those tricks." He said.

"Well I think the biggest trick is to get them to do what you want without them eating you." His father told him while he itched his nose.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I could still train Cowboy." He said.

"Are you kidding me? All that dog knows how to do is eat sleep and poop." His father said.

"I taught him how to sit." Harry pointed out. "I'm sure that if I taught him how to do that I could teach him how to do even more tricks. Especially with Ron helping me." He said as his father made a sickish face.

"Alright, if you say so. But I'm just telling you now that that boy can barely dress himself." He told him before he turned around and carried him away while Lily sat his younger brother and sister back inside their strollers and started following them.

 _…_ _._

"The next best thing to it being the weekend is coming over your house Harry." Ron began after Harry had answered the doorbell. "After all, all of my brothers know that you have the best snacks on the block." He said but Harry just simply rolled his eyes at him.

"I didn't ask you to come over to snack Ron." He told him.

"Really? Then do you want to go play in the woods?" his friend wondered.

"No. I mean maybe later. Right now you have to help me train Cowboy." Harry replied.

"Why?" Ron asked him.

"For the circus." He explained while Ron scrunched up his face in confusion and bewilderment.

"You're running away with the circus?" he questioned.

"Ron please! Try to stay with me on this!" Harry exclaimed. "I want to put on a show for my parents and little brother and sister. I'm going to be the animal trainer and do a few muggle magic tricks and you're going to be the clown." He told him.

"Why do _I_ always have to be the clown!?" he cried as Harry simply just shrugged.

"Because you've got a good sense of humor." He told him. "Besides, I can't juggle." He replied.

"Oh alright, you just better not make me look stupid." Ron muttered under his breath.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dog Show Part 2

 _I'm sorry that I haven't written the rest of this until now but I've been trying to cope with stress and I think that I'm starting to get a better handle on it. Plus my grandfather recently passed away so I have that to worry about too. Anyway, here's the next part and I apologize again for the delay._

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages welcome to Harry Snape's and Ronald Weasley's spectacular circus!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you sure that Cowboy's ready for this?" Ron whispered inside his ear but Harry just simply shrugged.

"I dunno, I sure hope so." He replied before he picked up a blue hula hoop off the ground and held it up in front of the puppy's face. "And now for his first trick Cowboy the mighty and magnificent wonder dog will jump through this hoop." He said.

"Ooh." Lily said with wonder and amazement but Tobey just simply shook his head.

"Dogs aren't in the circus." He said.

"They could be." Harry pointed out while Eve giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. Everyone watched with wonder as Cowboy sprung up into the air and leapt through the hoop. That's when even Tobey started clapping his hands and cheering for him. Cowboy leapt through the hoop a few more times before Harry stopped and turned over to look at Ron.

"Alright now Ron the funniest clown in the entire universe will complete his juggling act." Harry said as his friend stepped out in front of them wearing his clown costume (that was red and yellow with a white lacy polka dotted collar)and started juggling several bowling pins up into the air above his head. Everyone applauded again and even when Ron dropped one on the ground they applauded giving him great marks for effort.

After Ron had finished juggling Harry did a few of his muggle magic tricks he practiced like making a stuffed white rabbit appear out of his magician's hat, linking and unlinking some magic rings and finally making Ron disappear.

A grin stretched a crossed Snape's face until Harry announced that he was going to make him reappear. "Oh come on son do you have to?" he inquired.

"You know he does Severus." Lily began to her husband. "After all, Ron _is_ his best friend." She told him.

"Fine." He said with a roll of his eyes while he reluctantly agreed. A few moments later Ron reappeared in a chair behind Harry's black magic curtain.

"Now for my final trick I'll need a volunteer from the audience." Harry said as his little brother grinned and raised his tiny little hand in the air. "Alright how about the little boy in the front row?" he suggested before he grabbed a deck of cards out of his top hat with his white magic gloves and then he handed it over his mother to shuffle them before handing them back over to Tobey.

"Alright now Tobey I want you to take this deck and started dealing out as many cards as you want to on the tiny table in front of you." He told him as the little boy did what he was instructed to do and dealt out several cards. "Alright good, now Mum I want you to deal out a row of four cards and place the next card on top of it." He explained while he demonstrated before she went ahead and then laid them out afterwards. "Good and now with a snap of my fingers I'll make the four aces appear." Harry said and sure enough once his fingers snapped each ace appeared on top of the pile.

Lily and Severus oohed with amazement while they applauded for him as he took a few little bows. Then to end the show he instructed Cowboy to do a few more tricks. He leapt into the air and did a backflip and then crawled along on the ground and even played dead as Harry pretended to shoot him with his thumb and index finger. It was the perfect ending to a perfect show as Cowboy leapt up into Harry's arms and received the applause.

 **I'm sorry that this second part is kind of short but there will be more later.**


End file.
